Strangers?
by MaylinaCrissColfer
Summary: A couple comes back home from vacation with a little surprise from Hell. Literally. Character death. Unfortunately! AU. One-shot.


**Author's Note: This is an AU one-shot. It's kind of weird and there is character death. This story was originally written for my writing class only I used different people.**

Strangers?

Deflated. That's how Blaine felt after coming home with his boyfriend, Kurt, after their 2 week vacation in Hawaii. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He always told him that he loved him and he gave him everything he wanted. In the end, he still said no.

Driving back to their house from the airport was probably one of the most uncomfortable things Kurt has ever done. Knowing that they could have been joyous because of their engagement that didn't happen. Finally, they arrived back at their San Franciscan home. It was late and unusually dark in their neighborhood, almost as if everyone had vanished.

They went inside and everything was exactly same, only it wasn't. Everything they had shared, all the good memories they had, felt as if they had been a complete waste of time. Picking color schemes for all of the rooms, placement for the furniture, all the different accessories and little trinkets, they were all in vain. Eventually, one of them would leave and one would stay. Only Kurt didn't know what was in store for him.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside of the house. Blaine, knowing who it might be decided to go and investigate. So, Blaine went outside to see what the noise was. Which is a decision that Kurt would not benefit from.

Inside, Kurt was sitting on their bed, and staring intently at the wall. He sat in a daze. He loved Blaine but it was all too soon. Too precise. Too particular. Why did they have to be in Hawaii? Why did they have to be in Honolulu? Why did it have to be now, right after his mother was kidnapped and his father was killed? Why did the proposal have to be on Saturday, May 4 at 6:03PM, 4 hours before they had to get on their plane? Why did it have to be him? He was just a tall, pale man with brownish blond hair and glasz eyes, nothing special. Why would a short man with black hair and hazel eyes want him? These were all the questions floating in Kurt's head as he stared at the blank wall.

Back outside, Blaine had found the culprit of the noise. "Why are you both here already? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow at 8:03AM." Blaine asked.

The man of the two, a tall yet skinny man, in his late 40s, walked up to him with his giant panda mask on and without taking the mask off he replied, "We have been here for the past two weeks. We needed to have some fun while you were off faking your marriage proposal. How did that go by the way?"

Blaine frustrated said, "He said no. I don't understand! I did everything for him. I helped get rid of everyone that could possibly be in the way of our relationship. I helped kill his father, I sent his mother to Russia where she will stay for hopefully the rest of her life being held captive. Nothing could stand in our way, but he still rejected me."

A tall and plumb woman, around her mid-40s and wearing a china doll mask, walked up to Blaine and slapped him hard across the face, "Snap out of it! None of this was real! We always had the same plan. Find an innocent girl, make her fall in love, get rid of her family, and then kill her. Why can't you ever remember that?" She yelled.

"Well, maybe because I have a soul and I realize that these people actually have feelings? Why can't YOU remember that?" Blaine yelled back.

"B, maybe it is because your father and I are dead. Satan has only allowed us to be with you so we can do work for him. Picking off people one by one. We don't have souls anymore son, we are from Hell." His mother tried to explain.

"Well, it's wrong. And you guys should just go back to Hell and leave me and Kurt alone. I don't know why I was helping you in the first place. It's wrong and I don't want you here anymore." Blaine said firmly.

"Ok son. We will leave you alone. Goodbye." His father said. Blaine seemed convinced and he went back into the house.

"How do you think he will react when he finds Kurt dead tomorrow?" His mother asked.

"I just hope he can understand that the reason we had to do it. Do you realize how badly it would end for us if we don't do what Satan wants?" His father said furiously.

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. The helpers of Satan, who he refuses to call his parents anymore, were gone and maybe he could patch things up with Kurt. He wondered why Kurt wasn't upstairs, he usually stays in bed as long as possible. Then it clicked, why his father had let him go so easily, why there wasn't a long argument, they could kill Kurt themselves. Blaine dashed down the stairs as fast as he could, screaming for Kurt but, he was too late. When he got downstairs, he found Kurt lying in a pool of his own blood, dead. Blaine looked up and immediately noticed that police had just arrived.

The next couple of events were somewhat unclear to Blaine. The last thing he remembered was the police coming in while he was sitting on the floor holding Kurt in his arms. Now, he sits in a jail cell all by himself. He was tempted to walk up to the guard and asked, "Why am I here?" But he knew why he was here. He had been framed and there was nothing he could do to get out.

**A/n: If you are reading this that means you know I killed off Kurt. I'M SORRY. Please review, or favorite if you liked the story.**


End file.
